Twisting Time
by one-clumsy-hufflepuff
Summary: Acacia Marlo survived the 2nd Wizarding War, but as soon as she's safe, an old woman throws her back in time with the hopes of changing the future. Can she survive her 7th year with not only the normal stress of a teenager, but a war and the future hanging over her head? Will Acacia change the future, or just let the future happen?


**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first story and I hope you like it! I know the whole time travel fic is really over done, but I thought it would be fun to do. Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.**

_**Chapter One: Going Back**_

Acacia Marlo had survived. Her head was spinning with the reality of everything. She was a sixth year Hufflepuff, who had stayed to fight despite the consequences. Everyone in the castle was trying to find their loved ones and Acacia was no exception. She ran through corridors passing people reuniting in search of her younger brother Erik. She hadn't seen him and was almost positive he hadn't left with the other third years. Acacia had searched the entire school before going to the Great Hall. Families were crying over bodies in the great hall, and Acacia didn't want her brother to be in there.

She walked in to the Great Hall surveying the scene around her. Almost everyone was crying and those who weren't were close. Bodies were everywhere and the Hall was packed with people. It was clear that everyone in the room had lost someone. Acacia and her brother had already lost their parents and she wasn't sure she could handle losing Erik. If she did, she would be completely alone. Acacia prepared herself for the worst before continuing on. Her eyes searched the crowd and she gently pushed through the surrounding people. Acacia heard Professor Sprout call her name, and made her way over to her head of house.

"I'm sorry, Miss Marlo. Erik hid somewhere while the rest of the younger students left the school. It seems he got caught in the battle and was killed. I'm sorry for your loss." Professor Sprout patted her back. Acacia finally looked down to see Erik's body lying lifeless on the stone floor. Tears fell down her face and she sat down next to her brother. Her head fell forward and her breaths came out in short puffs. Acacia heard footsteps and picked her head up. She looked around through her watering eyes to see Professor Sprout had walked away to speak to the other professors.

Acacia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find and old woman staring at woman looked familiar and unknown at the same time. Her face was wrinkled and her hair was white. Though she was obviously an older woman, her green eyes were sparkling with youth. In a way, she reminded Acacia of Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Acacia sniffled. She didn't want to talk to anyone; Acacia just wanted to be alone to mourn her brother.

"It's time, dear. It's time to go." The old woman looked at her with knowing eyes, and Acacia stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you should go." Acacia started to turn back around to face her brother, when the woman gently grabbed her face. "Get off of me." Acacia said in a growl. This woman didn't seem dangerous, but Acacia didn't want the old woman to touch her. Something was off putting about her.

"You know exactly what I mean, Acacia Marlo. You've known since you were young." The woman looked in to her eyes. "You have always known you were born to make a change. Now it's time to do exactly that." The woman took something out of her pocket and placed it around Acacia's neck. She spun the charm, took a step back and shot a spell at the necklace, breaking it. Acacia looked down and realized the woman had broken a time turner around her neck.

"What did you just do? Do you understand how dangerous that was? I could have been killed!" Acacia shouted. She looked around expecting to see concerned people, but no one seemed to even notice that she was there. There was a turning feeling in her stomach and the room around her started to fade.

"I told you long ago, dear. You were born to change things. No one will know what has happened to you. Not even Professor Sprout. You will just be another casualty of the war." The woman leaned toward Acacia before she spoke again. She spoke quickly as though she didn't have much time left. "You can change this, all of this. I'm sending you back in time. You know about the Horcruxes, so find and destroy them. Get close to the Marauders and the Death Eaters. Stay safe. Remember; Beware the rat and befriend the dog. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Acacia screamed when the room and the woman had disappeared completely. "Come back! I don't understand!" The feeling in her stomach started to speed up and her head started to ache. She felt like she was apparating. She cried out in discomfort and closed her eyes tightly. The turning in her stomach had stopped and she felt cold, hard stone beneath her.

Acacia slowly opened her eyes to find herself still in the Great Hall, but it wasn't the same. There were no signs a war had just ripped through the castle. No one was mourning a loved one, no one was crying. In fact everyone looked happy. Looking back over her shoulder, Acacia realized the sorting was currently in progress behind her and whipped her head forward. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching her and her heart hammered in her chest. Pushing herself on to her wobbling legs, Acacia cleared her throat. She turned to Professor McGonagall with and gave her a tight smile.

"Pardon my interruption Professor, but could you tell me what's going on?" Her voice shook slightly as she asked one of her favorite Professors such a strange question.

"We're sorting the first years, Miss." McGonagall said carefully. She glanced up at Dumbledore. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes before Acacia interrupted.

"Can you tell me what year it is?" Acacia bit her lip and hoped she didn't sound too crazy.

"It's 1976, dear." McGonagall said in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

"Of course it's 1976. I'm fine, Professor McGonagall. Just fine." Acacia said. She took a step back before turning around and fainting.

**AN: Okay, so that's the first chapter! If you like it please review, I'd like to know what you think. If you don't like it, still review I'd like to know why. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
